


Other Couples, Other Worlds

by RedScreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Beautiful Woman, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Small Breasts, Vaginal Fingering, role-play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedScreams/pseuds/RedScreams
Summary: A working collection of nsfw drabbles between original couples, with some returning if they're popular enough!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Mylla x Ranulf (Fingering, Gentle Maledom)

The petite short-haired blond Mylla inhaled the various meats placed on the table, the newly reformed rogue still used to eating as though any day could be her last. This surprised the large and healthy Ranulf Leon Khaldun Ivanovich as he parted his long curly brunette hair out of his eyes.

“Dearest Mylla,” he faltered. “By this rate, you’ll clean up this whole day’s worth of ham! I don't think we have enough boars to sate you!”

Mylla belched. “Impressive, huh? Got any more, 'Shortstuff?' I’m not done yet!”

“Most intriguing. Never has a woman eaten so much with such ravenous intent… I am pleased to know you, my lady~”

“Same, Ranny.” She chugged down some ale and threw it out the window. A distant yell followed. “Got anymore? This is more than I’ve had in a week.”

“Mylla, you must be more delicate. Many of these objects have been handed down for generations.”

“I guess you’re right.” She bounced up on top of the table and ran to Ranulf’s lap. “But how do I know you’re as gentle as you say? Hmm~”

“I am many things, but a liar I am not!”

Mylla sat on him with her back to his chest. She looked back with a fanged smile and raised a finger that creased his cheek. 

“No one’s watching,” she cooed. “Time to prove it.”

Mylla felt Ranulf’s arms and chest around her, wrapping her skinny body with warmth she never experienced. A tenderness in his curious hands made her shiver and she tried desperately to remain cool despite the melting sensation. Ranulf’s soft and large hands traced her neck and shoulders with controlled ease, and she unwittingly made a purring sound.

“Ah, the lioness is like a cat now!” he beamed. 

“Don’t get cocky. You just caught me off guard.”

He hummed as he lowered his hands to her chest, nearing so close to her perky breasts, but keeping his distance. Mylla was unsure if this was out of blue-blooded chivalry, or if he was just teasing her. She barely thought any further as his hands slid down her sides, with Ranulf feeling some of her ribs and caressed them with tender longing.

Her defenses were all but gone as she squirmed, and Ranulf looked over her shoulder to see her face trying to hold back signs of pleasure. He quickly flipped up her top as she gasped. The surprise left her vulnerable to his hands circling her breasts and hard nipples. Mylla breathed in a rhythm as Ranulf had an almost curious feel, taking his time tweaking and fondling her in every part. 

“You act like a boy,” she scoffed.

“I’m only honest in what I like.”

She rolled her eyes as he pulled on her nipples and let out a high pitched whine. Ranulf gave her pair a few squeezes to convince her further that he was a 6 foot manchild, but she let it slide. Mylla’s exposed belly led him to reach down below her waist and massage. So close to her clit, but he avoided it until she grit her teeth and audibly growled in desire. Not one to disappoint, Ranulf rubbed her pussy as she jolted a bit from the sensation.

Mylla moaned and the foreplay made her wetter than her previous suitors with their in-and-out prowess. Ranulf’s thick finger went inside and angled in a way that made her legs clench and toes curl. Another finger was inserted, stretching her to her limit. Mylla melted and leaned backward with a breathy moan, and Ranulf’s calm glee at her expression made him draw a finger to her mouth. Her lips instinctively wrapped around it to suck it, concealing her whines as the fingers sped their course.

The soaked sounds of her pussy pleased Ranulf, and his fingering made Mylla bite his other finger out of primal instinct. He retracted and grimaced, but he couldn’t hold against the hungry woman. 

“Are you close, dear Mylla?” he asked.

“Yes, dammit!” she admitted. “Just make me cum already!”

Final insertions sped up as her hands held onto his thick arm, nails digging into the clothing and even breaking skin. Mylla yelled as her pussy leaked with juices, nearly crying from the pleasure as her body loosened up from the orgasm’s end. Ranulf looked at his fingers glistening from their handiwork, and he licked them to get a taste. He had an almost giddy look from his reward, and he presented them to the exhausted Mylla who slowly followed suit.

“You were right, Ranny,” she sighed. “You’re really gentle despite your size.”

“When it comes to ladies of your size,” he continued, “I act with the care of an elephant.”

“Interesting comparison… Anyway, I need to repay you soon.”

“That would be gracious. But maybe later. I hear footsteps.”

“Sure thing, Tiny. But I’ll show you some moves someone my size can really do~”

“How intriguing! I look forward to it!”

The two kissed and Mylla got off Ranulf to her original seat, cackling along the way. Ranulf only sighed in bliss at the energetic former rogue pretending nothing happened as the royals entered to feast.


	2. Sarah x Marco (Role Play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The studious Marco has been holed up his space dorm for too long, and his creative girlfriend Sarah arrives to make things more lively

Marco Inez-Mann voraciously studied his texts in and out, so close to finding a conclusion to his theory regarding a new use for a strange green mineral on the planet Liber. The ordeal was lengthy and the space dormitory he was in floated around until it had to connect with the others for meetings. His tied back black hair, glasses, and dress shirt belied a man staying alert and serious despite his needs for company. 

To his surprise a knock was heard from his door, but he had no roommate and there was no one who called ahead of time except… The realization hit him, and he told the visitor to come in. 

“Marco!” a curly red haired woman wearing a purple blouse announced. “Oh, I missed you so much! It was so cramped at my place, and I just had to meet you.”

The woman was Sarah Rosen, his girlfriend who was adorned with freckles and had a plus-sized body that felt comforting to the much leaner Marco as she embraced him. She peppered him with kisses and he was glad to see her as his eyes lit up.

“Glad to see you, Sarah,” he said. “I haven’t made any real progress on this, and I feel like going crazy getting holed up in here.”

“I know, you poor thing! But now that I’m here, I wanted to know if you’d like a little break~”

“I could go for some sugar, yes” he deadpanned.

“Are you being literal or flirting?”

“Flirting. I’m really out of it.”

“Well, prepare to be into it! I got something to show you.”

Alone in Marco’s quarters, she sat him on the bed and pulled out a cape, with a black coloring to mirror a bat’s wings as she held up the sides.

“Like it? I made it myself! I had some inspiration after watching some Thriller Theater.”

“Very impressive, Sarah,” he said examining the fabric. “I can’t help but feel there’s another reason you came out here to show me, though.”

“Oh?”

“Call it a hunch.”  
“Hmph, you caught me. I thought about a fun way to liven up our time together. And this felt perfect! I even made a song to enhance the experience!”

Sarah walked to a music station and inserted a disk drive that contained her song. She pressed a button that played a rhythmic drum and guitar song and she started her dance with her black cape in full flowing effect. She gripped both halves and raised them up to form bat wings, and she paraded around with half-lidded eyes and musical coos to accompany the movement of percussion and strumming guitar.

Marco’s foot tapped to the beat, and he leaned forward to the show. He locked on to her smiling face, an infectious spell that made him smirk. Her “wings” impressed him, hypnotizing him with their waving and rippling. Sarah’s soft body caused jiggling across her chest, belly, and thighs that drove him to digging his fingers into his legs.

Noticing his expression turn willing, Sarah sashayed over to him with hips swaying and rocking side to side. Her cape wings wrapped around his neck and she grinned as deep brown eyes gazed into his own.

“My prey’s been found,” she giggled. “Whatever shall you do now?”

Marco gets up with his arms raised, still in a calm yet mischievous manner.

“Intimidate my hunter,” he smiled. “And go in for the attack~”

Marco buried his face into her neck as she squealed in delight. His hands roamed her body to drop her clothing as he sucked and nibbled on her breasts.

“Ah! Now I’m being hunted... But I’m still hungry~”

Sarah kneeled down and unzipped his pants as she bit her lip. Fitting for her role, she swallowed her prey and heard satisfying groans above her. Marco took off his shirt as she bobbed her head, running his fingers through her hair as she giggled. Sarah inserted a finger inside her from the taste of her meal, growing in glee as Marco started to grab her head as he thrusted into her mouth. The sounds of her gagging made him smirk, and he exited her so that he could lie on his back.

Marco was pounced by the bat-like Sarah as she hopped on his hips, taking his member inside her as cooing sounds erupted. Sarah held out her cape like a mistress of the night, giving Marco a fantastic sight of wings and breasts waving and swaying in rhythm to the song. 

“Oh I needed this” she panted as she bounced on his pelvis. “Had enough, my prey?”

“Not by a long shot,” he grinned. 

He leaned toward her and she followed, leading to Sarah now being on her back and receiving Marco’s dick in rapid fury. She was rocked back and forth from his hips, and her cape and legs locked Marco’s body to push him deeper in her. His teeth went around her neck as he drove his dick in her with a rhythm and refused to lose energy. 

“Mmm, it feels good to be hunted,” she giggled as her whines and moans grew. “Glad to see you were studying the right subjects while I was gone~”

“I figured I’d skip some chemistry just in case.” Marco said, panting through his words. “Oh, you’re so hot… I don’t want to cum now!”

Plapping, squishing sounds grew as his thrusts grew faster and lost any pattern, using frantic movements for relentless pounding. His groans were no longer contained and he yelled out as he finished his thrusts and exited her with haste. Jizz streams shot out onto her mons and belly, as his dick twitched from the exercise. He rubbed his forehead and was glad his hair was tied up before it was matted in sweat. Sarah sighed joyfully, and she took a dab of his cum to taste it.

“Someone’s been eating fruits!” she beamed and laughed. “I believe I’ve had my fill, my lucky prey. I’ll leave you alone to study now.” She paused. “Marco?”

Completely drained in multiple ways, the scientist was fast asleep and snoring. Sarah got up and smiled in accomplishment and went over to kiss his head. Still fully awake, she decided to kill time by listening to music while still nude. Sarah was compelled to make a new playlist for Marco with space rock tracks as a surprise when he wakes up.


End file.
